


Requestz . . . .

by bepog



Category: mcyt
Genre: :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepog/pseuds/bepog
Summary: request page :,)
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Requestz . . . .

Pls give me requestz!

+++++

WILL DO:

Ship writing.  
Fluff  
Angst  
Maybe smut, depends on the ship and request.

+++++++

WILL NOT DO:

Underage  
Rape, Non-Con  
People who don't want to be in fanfics.  
Scat Kink, piss kink or any other kink.

TYYY


End file.
